winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom
Princess Bloom is a character from Winx Club. She is the show's main protagonist and is the informal leader of the Winx, as well as the Princess of Domino and the keeper of the Dragon Flame. Her first appearance was in the first episode;' A Fairy in Gardenia', in Season 1. Personality and Traits Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents were. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and could also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. For instance, In the episode, The Secret of Brandon (Il segreto di Brandon), Bloom just assumed that Diaspro was one of the Trix, and attacked her, leading to both Brandon and Sky's true identities being revealed. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon Fire: while the Dragon Fire made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Winx universe, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her, like how bees are attracted to honey. Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold: She cares for all of her friends and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, independent, and a true capable leader. Seasons Background Bloom is the second daughter born to King Oritel and Queen Mariam of Domino,and a sister to Daphne as well as the keeper of the Dragon Fire, which her older sister Daphne passed on to her upon her birth. When she was still a baby, her Kingdom was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, Mandragora and Darkar , who ended Domino by turning it into a frozen planet. Daphne, unable to fight off the witches, sent her sister to Earth to protect her as well as the Dragon Fire, and ended up being killed by the Ancestresses, after which Oritel and Mariam believed that both their daughters were dead. On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her adoptive father Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and eventually adopted her. Bloom's adoptive mother was Vanessa, a florist. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood and had no awareness of her true origins. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko and met her enemies, the snobbish and arrogant Mitzi. She also dated the guitarist Andy. In her late teens, Bloom encountered Stella fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre. Just as Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom, surprisingly, used a magical attack and turned the fight in Stella's favor, and both of them were able to defeat Knut. Stella, impressed with Bloom's powers and abilities, encouraged her to attend Alfea, the three-year prestigious school for fairies which Stella had studied at, but had been expelled. Curious about developing her dormant magical powers and abilities and eager to find out where they came from, Bloom agrees, after convincing her parents Mike and Vanessa. Season 1 Bloom was on a school holiday, enjoying some time in a local park in Gardenia where she met Stella, who encourages her to go to Alfea, the school for fairies. Bloom manages to get into Alfea with the aid of Stella's trickery where she meets Flora (with whom she shares a dormitory room for the next 3 seasons) along with Tecna and Musa. Stella suggests they go explore Magix and Bloom (who is being called Varanda of Callisto for the time being) suggests they go for pizza, which she states is the national dish of Callisto. While getting their food Bloom tries to use her mobile, but it would not work. Tecna takes it- laughs at the 'ancient technology' then by way of apology allows Bloom to borrow her phone card to call Vanessa. Shortly after, while still at Magix, Bloom spies Knut, who was working for a trio of witches known as the Trix, and had attacked her and Stella in Gardenia. The Trix attack Bloom since she had been spying on them and Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna come to her rescue. This is where they also learn that Bloom is not Viranda of Vallisto, but Bloom of Earth. After constant attacks, the Winx Club gain the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. After an attack on Musa in Magix, the girls learned that the reason for the constant fighting was that the Trix were seeking to get the power of the Dragon Flame, and after a fight in which Bloom unl eashed an enormous amount of energy, they were soon convinced that Bloom had it. Unfamiliar with the term Dragon Fire, she sought the guidance of her headmistress and was told the history of Domino. Bloom herself would not know that she had this power or that she's the last princess of Domino until the Trix later succeeded in taking it, leading to a series of journeys for Bloom to regain what she had lost. These journeys include a trip to Domino where Daphne gives Bloom a crown showing her the history of the fall of Domino and Lake Roccaluce where Daphne's spirit resides. At Lake Roccaluce Daphne reveals to Bloom that the Trix did not take the Dragon Flame from Bloom but that it was still in her and that she was unable to use her powers because she was having doubts on herself, this gives Bloom the courage and the strength to go back to Alfea and help her friends. Winx Club: One Hour Special This is the first of a series of one hour specials released by Nickelodeon summarizing the first two seasons of Winx Club. In the premiere, which summarizes the first ten or so episodes, Bloom is on summer vacation away from school. One day, she goes to the park and finds Stella (Fairy Of The Shining Sun) battling an ogre named Knut and his ghouls. She seems to be losing. But Bloom walks out and shouts "Let her go!" Knut sends ghouls after Bloom but she shouts "Get back!" and is somehow able to create a magic energy shield that wards off the g houls. Griselda gives Bloom and the Winx a special assignment to clean the school without thier powers while the rest of the school goes to an outing. When Ms Faragonda arrives and then stops the Trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them to Cloud Tower, Ms Faragonda then gives the Winx their magic back. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix This is the second of a series of one hour specials released by Nickelodeon summarizing the first two seasons of Winx Club. The second special summarizes the plots of episodes 7, 8, 9, 13, 14, 15, 17 and 18. Bloom dreams about a mysterious figure named Daphne. Bloom recognizes her from a display board in Magix City. Stella suggests to look her up in the library. Bloom does so, and learns that Daphne is not a fairy, but a nymph, the Nymph of Magix. The girls leave Alfea and return home for Spring Break. Bloom returns home to Earth and bonds with her parents. While at Earth, Bloom dreams about her father rescuing a baby - unharmed in a fire. The next morning, Mike tells Bloom that baby she saw was her. Bloom then realizes this means that she is not Mike and Vanessa's daughter. Back at Alfea, Ms. Faragonda decides to show Bloom a vivid place, the lake where Daphne resides in. While in Magix City, Bloom tells Sky she wants go to the library in Cloudtower, Sky agrees to help her get in. While at Cloudtower, Bloom learns that she is actually a witch. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa are worried about Bloom how she never came back the night before. Bloom wakes up in the forest. While, in the forest Bloom meets Mirta, one of the witches from Cloudtower. Mirta tells Bloom that the Trix tricked her into believing she was a witch, so she is still a fairy. The other Winx girls transform into fairies to search for Bloom. When the Trix find Bloom and Mirta they begin to attack, the Winx girls arrive and free Bloom and Mirta in Icy's frozen ice prison. Bloom transforms into a fairy, but she is knocked down. Mirta gets angry and creates a huge monster that breaks Stormy's trap. This causes Icy to get mad at Mirta and Icy transforms her into a pumpkin. Bloom calls Sky and tells him it was all a trick from the Trix. Bloom arrives at Redfountain to find Sky with another girl, Princess Diaspro, but Bloom thinks it's another trick from the Trix. Bloom transforms into a fairy and fights Diaspro, Bloom finds out it wasn't a trick from the Trix, and that Diaspro is Sky's fiancee. Bloom feels like she's made a complete fool of herself and leaves Alfea and returns home to Earth. Stormy finds Bloom and follows her and sees her leave. They cease this oppurtinity to attack her in Gardenia. While at home, Bloom finds the Trix threatening the lives of Mike and Vanessa, Bloom saves them. The Trix tell Bloom why they are after her saying that Daphne is her sister, and she brought her to Earth to protect her. The Trix summon the vacuums and steal Bloom's power of the Dragon Flame. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix The third Special focuses around episodes 19, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25 and 26. After the Trix take her powers, Bloom goes back to Alfea and sits out of battle. She, along with Stella, Sky, Brandon and Knut head to Cloud Tower with Riven (who was now useless to Darcy) and confront the Trix. She and Sky then escape from Cloud Tower. After She and Sky went in separate directions, Bloom was able to regain her powers, save Sky and join her friends in the final battle. She faced Icy one-on-one while the rest of the Winx faced Darcy and Stormy. Bloom managed to beat her rival and she and Sky have their first kiss. She joins the celebration with her friends. Season 2 A new fairy, Aisha, the princess of Andros, joins the Winx Club after stumbling onto the Alfea grounds and being discovered by Bloom and the other Winx after the opening ceremony for the Winx Club's second year. Her pixie Piff came along with her. The rest of the pixies were at Shadow Haunt, captured by Lord Darkar. Aisha, Bloom and Stella in Downlandand Stella go on a special mission with the help of Sky and Brandon to rescue the rest of the pixies. After the pixies were rescued, they went back to Alfea, where every Winx girl bonded with a pixie. Bloom bonded with Lockette, the Pixie of Portals. Also, a new teacher, Professor Avalon, comes along and takes a special interest in Bloom. Tecna and her bonded pixie Digit think that Professor Avalon is the "Angel of Doom". in the episode Professor Avalon's Secret. In Pixie Village, Bloom receives the temporary power-up, Charmix, after she saves her friends while they were on the Vacation Realm. Near the end of Season 2, it was revealed that the Professor Avalon at Alfea was a fake one who was taking orders from Lord Darkar, and captures Bloom and puts her in a dark spell and turns her into Dark Bloom. Lord Darkar and Dark Bloom use the Codex to open the magical portal to enter the Realm of Realix where Dark Bloom summons the Ultimate Power of Realix so that Darkar can absorb it. Sky tells Bloom that he loves her and Bloom's love for Sky makes her healing powers turn her from Dark Bloom back into her real self. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix This episode was based on season 2 and nearly used every episode in it. In this special Bloom meets Aisha the newest member of Winx Club, and Bloom, Stella and Aisha go to Lord Darkar's Fortress to rescue the Pixies. Bloom bonds with Lockette and Stella with Amore. Bloom starts having problems with Sky and she starts lessons with the new teacher at Alfea, Avalon, to discover more about her family tree. Avalon is in fact using his powers to connect Bloom with Darkar and during one of Bloom's classes with Avalon he turns her into Dark Bloom and takes her to Darkar's Fortress by teleportation where Avalon is revealed to have really been Darkar in disguise. Bloom is then turned to Dark Bloom by Darkar because he needs her to summon the Ultimate Power, and the Winx, Specialist, Ms Faragonda, Ms Griffin and Codatorta decide to fight Darkar and save Bloom. In the end Sky is able to reach Bloom's heart and they soon are able to use their magic to stop Darkar for good and they soon leave to Alfea where they celebrate the defeat of Darkar. Season 3 Bloom meets Valtor, an evil wizard who aided the Ancient Witches in the destruction the planet Domino and was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension until The Trix freed him. Bloom is invited to Eraklyon by Sky for the celebrations of the Thousand Years of the Kingdom of Eraklyon, where he tells her that he will make an announcement in which he will officially reveal that he is going to marry Bloom, but they get separated from each other because of the preparations for the upcoming party. At the party Sky moves on to make his big announcement, but before this Diaspro asks Sky to have a toast with her and cunningly corrupts Sky's mind by giving him a drink with a love potion and Sky makes his announcement about his one love - Princess Diaspro. Bloom gets shocked and starts crying, and when the Winx ask Sky for explanations Diaspro tells Sky that the Winx are witches and that they are Valtor's servants, and Sky orders his guards to attack them and he also tries to attack the Winx, but to Aisha manages to create a wall with her Enchantix powers and saves Bloom. Later the Winx sneak into the Royal Palace of Eraklyon and Stella turns Sky back to normal by using her Fairy Dust to break the dark spell under which Sky was because of Valtor's love potion. Bloom and Sky reconcile after she returns from Pyros, where she gained her Enchantix, and move on to save Tecna. She also learned that the Ancient Witches created him from a small fragment of the Dragon Fire. After Tecna had vanished into the Omega Portal, apparently never to be seen or heard from again, and Bloom suffered a defeat in an attempt to destroy Valtor and avenge her friend, she decided that she needed to become stronger and earn her Enchantix powers. Ms. Faragonda sent Bloom to Pyros, where she'd meet the sorceress Maya. Maya taught Bloom how to focus all her energy on one target. Later on, the Trix attacked Pyros, and during this attack, Bloom became one with the power of the Dragon, gaining her Enchantix and was victorious in th e end. Near the end of the season, Valtor invaded Alfea to claim their strongest magic spells, and the girls had recently acquired the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. When Bloom was about to destroy him using the power of the Water Stars, he prevented her from doing so by telling her that Oritel and Mariam were trapped within his own body. This was later revealed to be a hoax after Bloom visited the Crypt of the Ancient Witches. With the truth revealed, two episodes later, Bloom ventured into another dimension, where she faced off against Valtor and extinguished the essence of his Dragon's Flame with her Fairy Dust, sealing him away to be forever locked in the crypt of the Three Ancient Witches. Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom With Valtor defeated and the Magical Dimension safe for the time being, Bloom and her friends begin their search for Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Mariam of Domino. The girls sought out Hagan, the blacksmith who had forged the Sword of King Oritel, but, after a small skirmish, he stated that he was unable to help Bloom in any way. Back on Earth, Bloom was visited by the spirit of her sister Daphne, who gave Bloom her mask so she could see Domino as it was before Valtor and the three Ancient Witches destroyed it. Traveling to the Obsidian Dimension, Bloom found out, after confronting an evil sorceress named Mandragora, that Oritel's wife was absorbed inside the sword that Hagan had fashioned to be, literally, "fit for a king" before Domino met its apparent end. However, only a King could release the sword and restore the entire realm to normal. To Bloom's surprise, Sky—who had revealed himself as the new King of Eraklyon, because his father had abdicated the throne—was able to release the Sword of Oritel and save the kingdom, which in turn also restored Mariam to her human form and allows Bloom to truly complete her Enchantix. At the end, Sky also (supposedly) proposed to Bloom, and she accepted almost instantly. But by destroying the Obsidian Dimension, they unknowingly freed the three Ancient Witches. Season 4 Bloom joins her friends as they venture to Earth to protect the last fairy of Earth. They stay in Gardenia with Bloom's adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa. Vanessa helps them kick start their new business, Love and Pet, which also serves as their home. When they finally find Roxy, it is easier for them to relate since both were originally on Earth when the news was broken to them that they were fairies. Bloom, along with the other girls, earn their Believix the moment that Roxy says that she believes in magic and fairies. Bloom had to deal with another problem, dealing with her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend, Andy. Winx Club: Magical Adventure Winx Club: Magic Adventure shows Bloom enjoying her new life as the princess of Domino. However, she doesn't seem to be too fond of her responsibilities as a princess and feels somehow "trapped". Her father gives Bloom a horse named Peg, and her mother gives Bloom a riding suit so she can ride Peg. Bloom and Peg goes out for a ride and meets up with Sky. Sky asks Bloom to marry him and Bloom is overjoyed and tells her parents. A news reporter hears the news and broadcasts it. The Winx Club hears the news and is jealous how Bloom didn't tell them first. Sky tells Bloom two days later that they can not marry each other which saddens Bloom and angers her father. The Winx Club came in time to cheer up Bloom and help her choose her prince (which her father chose). Sky comes in disguise and Bloom is curious to why he broke off their engagement. Sky tries to explain their kingdoms conflicts in the past. Bloom's father figures out that Sky was wearing the disguise and bans him from coming to the castle. Bloom is very upset, and goes to Gardenia with the Winx Club to her foster parents. Her foster parents welcome them in. Bloom and the Winx Club then lose their powers because the Trix destroyed the positive energy. Bloom later with the help of the winx decides to face the trix, and regain her powers (which she does). The winx then face off the trix together and then defeating them by summoning the great dragon. Season 5 Coming Soon... Battle take place in underwater. Appearance Civilian Bloom is a girl with long red hair, pale skin, and cyan eyes. Her daily outfit in the first season consists of a blue and yellow midriff shirt, blue jeans and yellow wedge sandals. In the second and third seasons, she wears a blue and white striped shirt with little pink hearts, a denim miniskirt with over-the-knee blue socks and lace up blue high-heeled boots. She sometimes wears a T-shirt with a single heart on it. In the fourth season, she wears a pink wrap shirt with a single heart emblem on the front, and a short blue puffy skirt with blue and pink heels. Younger Years BabyBloom.jpg|Bloom as a baby BloomKid.jpg|Bloom as a kid BloomKid2.jpg 200px-StellaS4.jpg bloomkid (1).JPG Winx (Original)/ Winx (Nickelodeon) Her Winx/Charmix outfit is a sparkly light blue top decorated with a gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and wears a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Bloom Winx.png|Bloom transformed into her Winx Outfit (Original) BloomTransformNick.PNG|Bloom In Her WInx Form (Nickdeon) Charmix Bloom's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel with a furry pink heart bag at her waist. She was the first of the Winx to earn her Charmix by encouraging her friends to save themselves. Dark Bloom Officially known as Dark Bloom - when Bloom turned evil due to Lord Darkar's diabolical influence on her - her eyes change color to yellow, with cat-eye pupils, while her lipstick and eyeshadow become purple. Her still-sparkling Winx outfit is somewhat dark blue instead of the usual cyan. While the tiara becomes pointed, both the tiara and brooch turn dark purple. Bloom's waist-length dark orange hair becomes thicker and a darker shade of red while her wings become dentate and cyan with gray tips. While in this form, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance in the season two finale, when Darkar discovered that he needed both the powers of light (which is the Dragon Fire-the very source of the Great Dragon's power) and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Realix. Thanks to her friends — and mainly Sky declaring his love for her — Bloom heals her friends with her pure heart, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power to Realix, and joins her friends in a Charmix Convergence that banishes Lord Darkar back to Lord Darkar's Fortress. In the Nickelodeon Dub, Dark Bloom's appearance is altered. Most of her outfit is Navy Blue with pantyhose added to the outfit. Her eyes are almost normal except for turning yellow. Her hair is the same except for her silver tiara. Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Bloom earned her Enchantix in a different way than the rest of the Winx Club, by focusing all the will power, strength and energy she had to defeat the Trix on Pyros. She officially earned her full Enchantix in the Winx Club movie, Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Since this was a very rare and unusual way of earning her Enchantix, Ms. Faragonda warned Bloom that her Enchantix is not very developed and may not work as well for her as the rest of the Winx girls. Her fairy dust vial is blue with a heart-shaped top and handle surrounding it and unlike most of the Winx girls it is on a chain rather than a choker. Before her Enchantix was complete, Bloom was not able to miniaturize with the other Winx girls. But after she saved her parents, she was able to tap into this power. Bloom was the last fairy of the Winx Club to earn her Enchantix. Believix From top to bottom; Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of below-the-knee high-heeled platform boots, colored pink with a blue heel and toe on each foot and very light blue heels and pink socks. Sophix Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf armwarmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Lovix Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. Sirenix Coming soon in February Magical Powers and Abilities See also: Dragon Flame Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. She has been shown to have empathic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as all ''of her magical powers and abilities are derived from the Great Dragon itself. Bloom is the most powerful fairy in the magical dimension. This is because her source of power is the Dragon's Flame - the greatest, most ancient magic ever to exist that created all things. However, she has not learned to harness its full power yet. She hails from the planet Domino, which was destroyed many years ago, with only her sister Daphne, who survived in spiritual form, and herself left as survivors. After the attack, Domino turned into a dark, freezing place. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shapeshifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Curiosities *'Favourite Food :' Pizza *'Favourite Colour :' Red *'Favourite Hobby :' Reading Books About Spells *'Favourite Pet :' Kiko *'Ideal Boyfriend :' Sky *'Best Friends:' Stella and Sky *'Favourite Movies :' Romantic Comedies *'Loves :' Playing with Kiko *'Hates :' Tidying her Bedroom *'Favourite Music : Pop *'''Favourite Shoes : Comfortable but Stylish Shoes *'Favourite Subject :' Potionology *'Favourite Spell :' Dragon's Flame Transformation Sequences Concept arts Bloom01.jpg|Bloom's early concept art Bloom-concept-art_2001-2005.jpg|Bloom's concept art in 2001 - 2005 Bloom-concept-art_2006-2007.jpg|Bloom's concept art in 2006 - 2007 Bloom-rough-concept-art.jpg|Bloom's rough Enchantix concept art Bloom-concept-art_enchantix.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix concept art Trivia *Bloom's story was based on that of a girl named Antonella who Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club series, met who had been adopted and whose dearest wish was to know who her real parents were. *Bloom's personality was inspired by Joanne Lee, Iginio Straffi's wife, as well as the Executive Producer for the Winx Club series. *Bloom's appearance was apparently inspired by singer Britney Spears, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *In the Welsh dub of Winx Club Bloom's name has been changed to Blodwyn 'which means "''fair flower" in Welsh. *Bloom's name is possibly a reference to the fact that along the series she discovers her powers and starts blooming from a normal human girl into the most powerful Fairy of the Universe, while the other Fairies already knew about their powers and what they would become since they were kids. *Bloom's name could also be seen as a pun as she was a "late bloomer" as a fairy, and her magical potential started to "bloom" when she was 16 years of age, though it could be that this is the normal age when Fairies' and Witches' powers start to appear since it is at this age that most Fairies and Witches start attending Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively, and Mirta was even able to become a Fairy from a Witch around this age. **This probably implies that Fairies' and Witches' powers appear when they are around 16 years of age and take their final form in the following two years or until. It could also be that a person can still choose between being either a witch or a fairy so long as they have not earned their Enchantix, which is the final and definite Fairy Form and from which one cannot revert back to previous Fairy Forms or other kinds of Magic. *Like Helia, Bloom is an artist. *Until Roxy was introduced in the show, Bloom was the only Winx girl whose name did not end with "a". *Bloom's opposite is Icy while Bloom is about fire and Icy is about cold, ice and snow. **Elementally: Bloom's power is fire related and Icy's power is ice related **Personality: Bloom is compassionate and Icy is cruel *Bloom tends to be seen together with Stella and Flora more than the other girls, especially in winx products. *Bloom tends to get ganged up on a lot by the Trix whenever she is alone, especially in season 1. *She was the one who came up with the name "Winx Club". Explained better in the comic where Bloom was inspired by some passing butterflies and their wings. Originally supposed to be "Wings Club", but then Bloom drew in butterfly wings at the end in place of "gs" to resemble an X, thus the name "Winx". *Despite the age difference, Bloom's original sketch is relatively the same as today *Bloom has appeared in every episode so far. *Bloom is one of the four fairies who did not receive their Enchantix in their own realm, though she earned it by saving her Realm itself. **Musa received her Enchantix at Alfea (though she earned her Enchantix by saving the Princess of her Realm). **Tecna received her Enchantix at Andros. **Stella received her Enchantix at Eraklyon (though she earned her Enchantix by saving her dad) *She's the most powerful of the Winx, and the most powerful fairy to have ever existed. *Sky and Bloom are the only ones to have known exes (Diaspro and Andy respectively). *Bloom was the first of the Winx to earn her Charmix, ironically, she was the last to earn her Enchantix, both incomplete and complete versions *In the new design of her Dark Fairy form, she was wearing tights. *She has the most associated pets among the Winx, including those from the movie, 5 in total. Image Gallery Voice Actresses *Italy' - ''Letizia Ciampa *'Singapore' (Cinélume English) - Helena Evangeliou (Seasons 1-3), Angela Galuppo (Season 4) *'Netherlands' - Niki Romijn *'Poland' - Magdalena Krylik (Seasons 1-3), Katarzyna Owczarz (Season 4 and One Hour Special) *'France' - Carole Baillien *'Denmark', Norway - Annevig Schelde Ebbe *'Russia' - Larisa Nekipelova *'Israel' - Amit Hoer Zohar *'Spain' - Carmen Podio(till Season 4),Amelia Iglesias(Season 5 *'Portugal' - Patricia Gaspar (from Season 4) *'USA' - Liza Jacqueline (4Kids), Molly C. Quinn (Nickelodeon) *'India' - Amruta Sapre (from Season 4) *'Latin America' - Melanie Henríquez *'Germany' - Jill Böttcher *'Brazil' - Fabíola Martins *'Finland' - Kati Solehmainen *'Sweden' - Jessica Andersson *'UAE' - Aksha-Al-Edyak Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Royalty Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:season 6 Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Lovix Category:Sophix Category:Love & Pet Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Dark Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Company of Light Category:Earth Category:Season 3